


【巫师3/火影】一个猎魔人的求助信

by Lovesss



Category: Naruto, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, crossever - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 包含：巫師3孤狼結局(兩個都沒有表白)、女皇結局、坐牢結局，的杰洛特。剛經歷第一次暗sha的六歲我愛羅。遊戲向的雷狼CP。一萬字。天球交會永遠的神。
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt＆Gaara, 雷狼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【巫师3/火影】一个猎魔人的求助信

**Author's Note:**

> 簡介：搞不定古怪紅髮男孩身上的問題，杰洛特不得不向朋友們求助。

叶奈法：

我需要你的帮助。就是现在，我手边有个难题，它三呎高，约40磅，年龄在四到六岁之间，是个男孩。我认为他被诅咒了。

这男孩的症状类似狼人诅咒。你知道当狼人诅咒无法解除时我会选择怎麽做。但你更知道，我那个巴尔维坎屠夫的称号是怎麽来的……我可以杀死一个蒙冤的公主以避免不相干的人在她的復仇中丧命，但那必须是在我和她的谈判破局之后。

眼前的问题是，我没见过这样的诅咒。我知道的通常解咒方式无一起效，我甚至用了维瑟米尔的毒芹茶——不要笑——这孩子喝下去的时候表情痛苦，差点吐了，但经观察，看来只是因为难喝。

如果我无法解除咒语，我就得杀了他。叶……如果你能看见他现在靠在我腿边烤火的这一幕，你会明白避开这个结局对我有多重要。

现在我从头开始说：

白果园村，记得吗？我们在那裡重逢时，它是尼弗迦德的占领区，现在它重新成为泰莫利亚的自治区。半个月前，弗农罗契找上我，告诉我白果园正在颳沙尘暴。

异常气候应该找法师。我告诉他。或者我可以试着帮他找个德鲁伊。

结果他们已经找过法师了，法师和助手，两个人进入沙尘暴裡然后再也没出来。

不过比起担心他们，当地人更在意自己的麻烦：日照稀少，空中的沙子比地上的多，封住窗户只让他们勉强不在自己家被呛死；作物枯死，河流乾涸，风中还有恐怖的吼声。

我抵达之后，發现村民的报告没有夸大。白果园是个冬天裡也猎物丰富的好地方，现在它的农田和绿地被厚厚的黄沙复满，我没见过瑟瑞卡尼亚的沙漠，也许就是这个样子吧。沙尘暴倒是比最严重时平息很多，我很快就注意到，那些砂在半空中飞舞，但根本没有风。

透过观察砂子进行搜索之后，我在尼弗迦德人驻扎过的那个破堡垒找到了罪魁祸首：一个躲在大锅裡面，非常小的小孩。

现在，你可能认为这孩子引起灾害的表现更像个源术士，而不是什麽狼人诅咒，但我做出这个判断当然有理由。我预期会找到个有毛病的法师，或是被这片土地束缚的怨灵，我在他看见我之前根本没来得及收起剑......他被吓坏了。特别是我，这个举着剑的猎魔人，脸上还佈满服用煎药后發黑浮起的血管。

正常小孩会尖叫着跑走，他嘛，他没有跑，他的哭声像个信号，所有沙子......都像活的一样朝他涌过去。

大量沙土复在他的身上，聚集成比他本身的体型大了二到三倍的不自然肢体，他的左半身保持人型，右半身，右脸、右臂、右腿则兽化了。我说兽化，因为他的右脸变......大，獠牙大得嘴装不下，右臂长成一条大爪子，还有一条大尾巴，尺寸和安德莱格战士的差不多，肯定能扫倒一头牛，不过没长毒刺。

你一定不能想像我看到的。我在信末附上图，我尽力画了。希望有用。

他扑向我的时候，我施展亚克席之印要他冷静下来。遇到歇斯底里不能好好回答问题的孩童，我常这麽做。亚克席能影响心智，但是没有感知的怪物顶多只会晕眩几秒，那些有感知的生物才会进入恍惚，变得平静。

既然现在我在写这封信，很明显，这孩子平静下来了，证明他拥有心智，不能当作怪物处置。

情绪稳定之后，他不自然增生的躯体变回沙土，站在我面前摇摇晃晃的看起来完全是个人类孩子，最起码也是类人生物。涉及肢体变形的诅咒我见过不少，吸血妖鸟，还有狼人，他变形后是和吸血妖鸟有一半像，半自主的变形又更接近狼人，或是群岛的狂战士？这些变形都侷限于被诅咒者本身，罕有能将影响延伸到周围环境的，在大雾瀰漫的小岛上作祟的通常是忏悔灵，有几棵巨棘魔树我也能理解──都是从死亡与怨恨诞生的负面力量。而这孩子，物种不明，也许，但绝对是活的。

白果园的村民不打算放过他，所幸罗契愿意信任我。他让我悄悄带走这孩子，拿了颗猪心冒充是怪物被烧成灰后的残馀物。

说到残馀，我有找到失踪的法师和助手的残骸，他们被挤扁了，膝盖折进肩膀裡，开放伤口裡有很多沙。那裡还有几具鹿、村民的羊，好消息是，这孩子只吃了鹿和羊的肉，没动人。

我还找到残馀在火坑上的烤肉，他没吃生的，这点也不像狼人。

我答应罗契不会让这孩子伤害更多人，现在我正骑马带他北上往凯尔莫罕。

很难把我观察到的都写在信裡，这孩子太过特殊。即使做为一个人类也是。他会说话，但不是我们的语言，也不是上古语、欧飞尔语或我听过的任一种语言。他的發音单纯清晰，没有多少辅音，听起来并不复杂（不代表我听得懂）。我曾遇过能操控沙子的欧飞尔法师，原本还希望他也是从那儿来的，但他的语言不像欧飞尔语，长得也不像。

他的类人外型：  
四至六岁的男性孩童  
耳朵与人类相同  
白肤(有血色，恆温)  
极深的红髮(罕见)  
浅绿眼(没有瞳孔，如同盲人，但视力良好)  
没有眉毛(也许这不重要？)

两个需额外注意的不寻常处：  
1.额头右侧有结痂剥落后留下的痕迹，伤痕复杂，是被人刻意刻上的，肯定有其用意。不是我已知的符文，我把它画在下方，希望你能查出什麽，我怀疑它是诅咒的关键。  
───> 愛

2.一对完全包复在眼周的黑眼圈。像希里化妆失败的那一次。我原本以为他也涂黑了自己眼睛周围，试着去擦才發现擦不掉。  
它们也可能是胎记(可能吗？)我说黑眼圈，是因为我已经确定这孩子不睡觉。  
是的，他没有睡眠。为了确认这点，我每天冥想一小时，其馀时间都睁着眼，他即使曾经睡过也一定低于这个时间。独眼巨人也撑不了这麽久，这孩子却还算有精神，我不知道是什麽在提供他精力。

他真的......很怪异。希里还是小女孩的时候也很特别，她的身分、她的能力，但是不，我从没有一刻觉得她怪异，甚至在她预言我的死期时也一样。至于这孩子，当我看着他，就有一隻冰冷的手指碰触我的后脑勺。这可能不太公平，他没做什麽不好的事，至少在那个亚克席之后。但我总有种感觉......他不像是被人类养大的。

我可以看住他，确保他不再次伤害自然环境弄得怨声载道。但我没有能力解决他的问题，我需要拥有丰富知识的人，而且这个人不会为了任何考量决定利用这孩子。我能指望的人不多，你是我第一个想到的。

希望你会愿意回信。

你诚挚的  
杰洛特

好友杰洛特：

我们上次见面是好一阵子之前，而上一次好好相处又是更早的事了。这些日子裡你显然没让自己停滞不前，事实上，你避重就轻的能力还能进步，实在超出我的预期。

我当然会回信，也会尽我所能帮助你，这不等于我欣赏你把自己陷入麻烦沼泽的选择。「我施展亚克席让他冷静下来」，你的原话，我完全可以想像画面：一个未知的怪兽扑向你，獠牙外露，挥舞长爪，而你没有用剑刺、用法印击退，不，你把它当小孩一样安抚。

上一次你对年轻孩子心软，得到的回报是一根草叉，记得吗？我也在那儿，记得吗？

如果亚克席没有起作用呢？你考虑过吗？

我不想谈这个了，到此为止吧。

从文字中我很难理解那孩子的长相和症状，这并非在指责你的描述不够清晰(不过你的画相当写意)，恰恰相反，我能想像它有多罕见和棘手，以致你如此主动的求助。你说它不像来自任何你已知的地方，那我就相信它是从更遥远的国度来的。我会朝这个方向调查，并且留意那个神祕的符号。

照顾好自己。还有做好准备。你可以不把它当作怪物，但也别把它当成单纯的孩子。就像你说的，它和希里不一样。

你诚挚的  
叶奈法

希里：

看来你已经从叶奈法那儿得到消息，应该读了我的信，也许还和她一起批评过我。所以我就不多问了。

但是你在信裡问「我是不是有个小弟弟了？」是怎麽回事？如果这是你今年的生日愿望，你那位无所不能的父亲也许会努力一下，试着把目光从国家大事移到后妃上──不，他大概不会，他宁可确保你的继承权无可动摇。

所以没有小弟弟。恩希尔不会配合，而我办不到，这孩子也和你不同，他不是我的命运之子，只是个委託。

(一片墨迹斑斑的涂抹痕迹)

算了，我放弃这些废话。诚实的说，希里......对于凯尔莫罕的冬天，这孩子是不错的陪伴。他像某种小动物，多过像......人，我知道这麽说很奇怪。

这不是说他用手抓食物、凭本能和感性做事，事实上，他相当有教养，爱乾淨，仪态很好，吃相优雅，一看就知道没有挨过饿。我有一半确信这又是个被诅咒的王子。

他的手心和脚掌柔软得像刚出生。你到我身边的时候都没有比他更像个公主。

但你是个普通女孩。我，一个变种人，说你，辛特拉公主、时空之女「普通」，也许就像强盗说小偷高尚一样无理。但我仍然这麽说：你是个骄傲任性、让人头痛，充满活力的小女孩。

至于这个小子......他太怪异了。那些魔法层面上的异常暂且不提，怎样的生活能让一个小孩完全无所谓语言交流？他现在会说一些简单的通用语，水、火、吃之类的，我相信他其实能学更多，虽然我不是个好语言教授，我肯定他比他的外表年龄更聪明机灵，他就是不想学。他不想和我交谈，也不想表达他自己，他会坐在我身边，用他的语言嘀嘀咕咕，我知道他在对我说话──但他无所谓我能不能听懂。

我刚才说他看起来养尊处优。一个被娇惯的小男孩不应该对急行军式的赶路、稻草睡袋、我做的洋葱汤有这麽高的接受度。他对艰苦条件适应良好，我甚至只用了两次就教会他洗衣服，他抱着那些洗好的破布跑到我面前时，脸上的笑容就像过去从来没有人摸过他的头。

他绝对不是什麽好骗的天真孩童，他眼睛的颜色很美，但那是一双看过床底，知道床底下真的有怪物的眼睛*1。你小时候，偶尔会从恶梦中惊醒，搞不清自己是不是又回到焚烧的辛特拉；这个孩子不睡觉，也没有恶梦，可是他表现得──晕陶陶的，就像这破败堡垒、冰天雪地对他来说是个不想醒来的美梦。我完全不能想像他先前都经历了哪些事。

我喜欢他。如果读到这裡，你一定会这麽认为。事实也是如此，我承认我喜欢他。凯尔莫罕对我来说是特别的地方，我在此度过最年轻的那段日子，我刚来到这裡的时候这裡最为热闹，然后我们的人越来越少，没有年轻的血液，老面孔四散各处。你回到你父亲身边之后，我也回到凯尔莫罕，独自待了几天就發誓我再也不会回来。我现在坐在这裡，只是因为这裡适合处理他。

他的陪伴让这一次回乡变得容易忍受，也让处理他变得不容易。

那麽不要处理他啊！我能听到你的声音，你直率的怒视。

我再声明一次：他不是普通人。

这孩子夜裡不睡觉，喜欢待在高处吹风，倒是不会调皮捣蛋。直到几天前的满月，他又变成了我在白果园看过的那鬼样子。这一次我没有做任何会吓到他的事，前后两次状况相比较，我认为上一次变形是恐惧下的自我保护，这一次是非自愿的强迫变形，我能看得出他尽力克制，变形的速度比上一次慢上许多，我在插手之前还有馀裕进行更多的观察。

我们毁了几面牆，所幸不是承重牆。

一切结束之后他看起来身心俱疲，而且非常笃定我会杀了他，他同时表现得痛苦难当又听天由命。反过来说，我不像他那麽笃定，银剑就放在一旁，最后我还是没去拿它。

他有意克制，他克制不住。这不是一个好消息。对他和我都一样。我恐怕又要再次去选择所谓「较轻的罪恶」。

或者，除非随着年龄增长，他的自控能力也有增加......但我都还不知道他会不会长大。说不定他是沙漠裡的德鲁伊召唤出来的某种地灵，用来报復社会？我写信问过尔米亚，他的回复是「在经历过天球交会之前我会说这不可能......」哈，那一天真是改变了我们的世界，再也没什麽事是不可能的。

我不知道事情最终会怎麽發展，就说我会尽力保住你的弟弟的预备人选吧。

不用担心，也不用回信，只要注意别让你伟大的父亲知道这件事。我知道他不会做什麽惹人厌的事，现在不会，看在你的份上。但一个魔力强大的诅咒生物可以是很有用的武器(我才刚在陶森特深刻体认到这点)，何必让恩希尔承受忍着不去利用人的痛苦呢？

总是想念你的  
杰洛特

雷吉斯：

告诉我你能读到这封信！普通的乌鸦应该不会听到我说「帮我带消息给雷吉斯」就从树枝上滑下来到我面前吧？只要你能读到这行字，我就不抱怨你又派眼睛盯着我。

大约一个月前，我给自己找了一个麻烦的合约，工作迟迟没有进展，几乎要绝望，直到刚才才终于找到突破口。

你可能知道，我习惯把信件、书籍之类的东西在身上多放一阵子，甚至多留一份，如果你问理由，我只能耸耸肩，但我發现这确实是个好习惯。半小时前，我把自己写给叶奈法和希里的信重新看了一遍，这两封信我随信附上，请你读一下，了解我这儿的状况，因为我已经懒得再写一次前因了。况且，不晓得乌鸦能告诉你多少细节？你现在应该离我很遥远吧。

......现在，如果你读完了那两封信，以你的聪明才智，应该已经明白我为什麽一刻也不能等的要找到你。

这个孩子的怪异感，不像被人类养大，来自遥远的地方......我自己写下的这些 文字都在指向一个我早就知道却想不起来的答案。最关键的线索是「他像某种小动物多过像人」，我读到这一句时升起一种似有若无的熟悉引起的焦躁，有人对我说过这句话，在近期不远的时间裡。

最后我终于想起来，是席安娜。当我和她困在童话世界裡，你不在场，她谈起狄拉夫，她说他爱人的方式「比起人类，更像野兽」，把狄拉夫放进线索串裡，就得到了关键答案──天球交会。

我早该想到的，不是吗？奇怪的语言、陌生的纹章，不合(这个世界的)常理的生理，就算把魔法考虑进去也太过强大的能力......我上次见过符合这些条件的，是你和狄拉夫，高等吸血鬼。这孩子不是吸血鬼，但他一定和你们一样，来自另一个世界。

还真是，天球交会之后没什麽是不可能的。我们的天空是漏勺吗？

幸运的是在穿越时空的高端议题上，有很多人能为我提供建议，比如希里，如果她碰巧去过这孩子的世界，她送他回去只要一眨眼。但我总是，以前是这样，以后也坚持──对传送抱持谨慎的态度。我不想让她进行传送，尤其那个世界的一个小孩都有如此高的危险性。我倾向直接开个门，让他自己回去......如果这是可行的。

世界间的门不会轻易消失，只是暂时关上，对吗？上次有个精灵贤者带我穿越世界，那道门在诺维格瑞的民宅下方也保存得好好的。你也说过，让你们的祖先来到这世界的门就在陶森特，到现在你们的长老还能从门缝裡闻到家乡的风。

怎麽开门的问题到时候再说，我现在需要先找到它。你会帮忙吗？

我承认，不得不承认，我最有用的求助对象应该是精灵贤者，但我不喜欢他，也不想让希里去联繫他。即使最后我还是得放下成见去拜託他，在那之前，我第一个想到的是我那无所不知的朋友，那个总是能给出有用建议，行动还比言语快，态度不像精灵那样高高在上，更不会背地裡做两手准备的傢伙......所以，你愿意帮忙吗，雷吉斯？

你可能正在陪伴狄拉夫，安慰他为情所伤的心灵，希望一切顺利，为每个人好。如果你不能来，我完全理解。这事不是非你不可，我必须强调这点，以免你高尚的道德强迫你来帮助一个迷路的孩子。不，我邀请你是为了让我自己高兴点，因为那个精灵阿瓦拉克会让我火大，叶奈法和特莉丝则是......在那些事之后，我没有那种厚脸皮再让她们在我的麻烦上花时间。

希望这封信能安全送到你的手中。

已经喝腻白海鸥的  
杰洛特

亲爱的杰洛特：

你收到这封信时，我已经在前往你的路上。那张标示凯尔莫罕位置的地图十分简单易懂，我猜想，你画它的时候一定缜密的考虑到我会飞吧。

我要朝你深深鞠躬，为了你允诺不计较我派去的小眼睛；我更要向你致意，成为你首要的选择，这荣幸温暖了我的心。

啊，杰洛特。你总是在工作，永远有合约，有哪一个提供给猎魔人的合约不是麻烦呢？不过，我恐怕真正的关键不在你们固有的职业风险，也不是坏运气，而在于你的行事风格。就拿这一次来说，你可以在那孩子被亚克席弄得晕乎乎时就动手，但你没有；你可以把他留给愤怒的村民，既不弄髒手，还能让所有人都满意，但你仍然没有。

你总是说你不相信两害相权取其轻，我却说你经常慷慨的在伤害他人与伤害自己间选择后者。

你可能会说，不需要太高尚的情操，大多数人都不会轻易伤害一个小孩。但是呢，不久之前我们在陶森特收集药材，你告诉我地精是类人生物，你不想挖出他们的眼睛。于是我们找了一隻斑纹妖鬼，外型如骷髅，恶臭如食尸鬼，你说你会把它的唾腺带给我......结果你没有。

杰洛特、杰洛特，当你回来告诉我你解除了诅咒，变形成妖鬼的老妇人已经被你安置，你寻常的口吻表明你根本不知道自己的所作所为有多慈悲。

所以说，你眼下的麻烦境地一点也不让我意外，倒不如说是很骄傲呢。

另外，我禁不住的对你信中的另一段内容相当感兴趣。席安娜对狄拉夫的评价，你似乎很贊同？或者最起码也是理解的。这让我感到相当有趣，我知道狄拉夫爱着某人的时候会怎麽表现：真诚、直率，不求回报。我吃惊的是，你们人类竟然认为这是野兽的行为吗？要有更多自私、更多试探、更多自我保护，才是人类的爱吗？

那麽，我是否可以合理推测，你认为那孩子和狄拉夫一样，像小动物多过像人，其中暗示的是，这孩子也给了你直率而真诚的感情？

这一次我们不是面对面交谈，你可不能指责我拿私酿酒套你的话了。你在每封信中尽力迴避，甚至不惜坦承你喜欢他，就为了想隐瞒另一个事实：他也喜欢你。嗯......我谨慎的猜想，你是不想正面承认你喜欢他对你的喜欢。你可能觉得，做为一个时刻准备处理他的刽子手，享受他的亲近是件羞耻。我的朋友，你和我第一次见到的你还是一个模样，仍然是个患了良心不安症的猎魔人。

我很快就会抵达。在此之前请不要继续担心，我们不会让事情發展到那一步。你背负在肩上的重担已经足够了。

你的忠心朋友  
爱米尔‧雷吉斯‧洛赫雷课‧塔吉夫-歌德福来

ps. 我带着原料，相信凯尔莫罕的炼金设备能做出可以满足我们的蒸馏酒。

******

传送门亮橙色的光芒转暗，中心的空虚黑洞逐渐缩小，在最后一道火花裡消失无踪。

什麽也没再發生，除了寂静。杰洛特往后靠在一颗大石头上，仰头看向深山裡星辰满布的天空。

“在看那孩子会不会再次从天上掉下来吗，杰洛特？”雷吉斯，不起眼的融在阴影裡，轻轻摇晃手中的酒瓶。

“闭嘴，雷吉斯。让我享受这久违的轻鬆自在。”杰洛特闭上眼，可惜，仍然听见那个恼人而柔和的弹舌声，“啊，杰洛特。”吸血鬼说，“总是这麽敬业地扮演冷酷无情的猎魔人。终有一天我会被打动，不忍心拆穿你。也许吧。”

杰洛特非常罕见的，没有回击。

又一段虫鸣中的沉默后，他开口说：“回去对他比较好。那才是他的世界。”

“对于无法了解的事物，放手不会是最坏的选择。”雷吉斯说，“说不定我们眼中的变形诅咒，在那个世界被视为祝福呢。”

儘管杰洛特不认为有这个可能，他只是耸耸肩接受这个安慰。

“事实上，我有考虑过......”雷吉斯说，杰洛特好奇的看向他，“......如果我们无法找到门，也找不到办法解除他的「祝福」......让你带着一个每逢满月就会变成狂暴怪兽的孩子风险太高，长期下来恐怕会让你白髮更白。那个时候，也许狄拉夫可以帮上忙。”

“狄拉夫怎麽可能能帮上忙？”杰洛特冲口而出，语气中的排斥可能过于强烈了。

“这个嘛，我發现你没说错，我能看到他和狄拉夫的相似之处。”雷吉斯用一个礼貌的恳求眼神制止他的反驳，“他们都对人类社会──人群，感到不理解，那些让人类成为人类的礼貌与不坦率让他们无所适从，宁可远远避开。不幸的，他们又忍不住在远处观察人类，一旦有哪个异常的人类表露接纳之意，他们立刻就会双手送上那份「野兽的爱」......这孩子非常幸运遇到你，杰洛特，非常幸运......不像狄拉夫，遇到了席安娜。”

“我能说什麽。五岁小孩的眼光都比他好。”杰洛特低声咕哝。

“我相信狄拉夫会和他相处得很好，他的变形问题对高等吸血鬼也不是威胁。”雷吉斯自鸣得意的点头：“顺带一提，我仍然坚持狄拉夫和你很像，所以总的来说，你们三个是一群的，而我被孤单的排除在外。为这个喝一口吧，朋友。”

杰洛特面露不屑，并哼了一声，但是没拒绝递过来的酒瓶。

他们无言的将瓶子传来传去，喝到见底，雷吉斯不知从哪又拿出一瓶，弹开木塞，把珍贵的第一口给他。辛辣的后劲滚过喉头，杰洛特叹了口气。

“我写信给你的时候正在宿醉。”他忽然坦白，“我很烦，又无聊，我有点想念其他猎魔人。我把烈酒和白海鸥一比一溷合......”雷吉斯發出不贊同的声音，杰洛特假装没听见：“......兰伯特教我的配方，非常够劲，放倒三个猎魔人绰绰有馀。我边喝边敬他们，顺便把他们的份也喝掉，很快就醉了。嗯，我有说过吗？我曾经醉醺醺的打跑一隻低等吸血鬼。”

儘管皱着眉，这位高等吸血鬼还是笑了一下，杰洛特抢在他开口前继续说：“喝醉是件危险的事，我想你也深有体会吧。我呢，这一次身边没有怪物，也没有愤怒的村民，但我正坐在凯尔莫罕最高的塔，阳台的栏杆上，因为那孩子喜欢坐在高处看月亮。反正，一点也不意外的，我摔了下去。”

“杰洛特。”吸血鬼的声音和表情一起沉了下去：“请告诉我你是摔回阳台上。即使是这样，你也需要被好好批评一番。”

“不，我摔下去了。”杰洛特说，“我现在好好的坐在这裡，所以你肯定猜得到──”

“我们的小客人救了你。”

“他跟着我跳下来。”雷吉斯高高挑起灰白的眉毛，“我当时在想，希望人们说我是死于酒精，别说我死于高处坠落。那孩子在上方，瞪大那对奇怪的眼睛看我，然后跟着跳下来，直接撞在我身上......沙子从雪层下方涌出来接住我们，摔在上面像摔在云上，连块皮都没擦破。我心想，好的，没事了，直接睡死过去。

雷吉斯接着帮他说下去：“几小时后你醒来，意识到自己欠了这孩子一大笔债，你更沮丧了，抱着宿醉的脑袋开始翻书和文件，结果找到了线索......相当戏剧化。”

白髮的猎魔人默认他的推测，和吸血鬼一道陷入沉默。直到雷吉斯开口：“如果早知道这件事，我会严肃的考虑把他留在你身边。”

杰洛特无法判断他是不是开玩笑。他伸手示意想要酒瓶，但雷吉斯假装没看到，杰洛特悻悻的放下手。

“回去对他比较好。”他重复了自己刚刚说过的话，“回去比较好。对吧？”

“是的。”雷吉斯叹了口气，语气重新变得温和：“回去对他更好。如果他再从天上掉回来，我们会照顾好他。所以不管怎麽样他都会好好的。”

杰洛特觉得这对话十分可笑，但他自己不知为何严肃的点了点头。

“雷吉斯。”

“是的，杰洛特？”

“如果，只是假设，现在通往你们故乡的门就开在这裡。”他指着传送门刚刚消失的地方，问：“你会像那小子一样，自己走进去吗？”

吸血鬼微微一笑：“不知为何，我感觉这个问题是在回敬上一次我们喝酒，我问你有没有打算挂起剑退休。”他抚着下巴说，“这可真是决定人生的重大问题。也就是说，在人生的不同阶段必定会有不同的答案......”

杰洛特对着吸血鬼怀裡的酒瓶翻白眼：“没必要那麽复杂，就是现在、此地。请。”

“好吧。”雷吉斯通情达理的点点头，“就是现在，我的眼前出现一道门，跨进去我就能回到家乡......嗯，不，我不会进去。早一百年或晚一百年的话，有可能；但是现在？不。”

“真的？我以为一百年对你只是一眨眼，不会让你有什麽改变。”

“对我来说，当然，时间在我身上的作用不明显。但是反之，一百年足够这个世界改变很多。”雷吉斯终于把酒瓶递给眼巴巴的猎魔人。他看着对方迫不及待的饮下一大口，敛起笑容，安详的说：“亲爱的朋友，我喜欢的是这个世界现在的样子。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 那是一双看过床底，知道床底下真的有怪物的眼睛。出自龙枪系列《灵魂熔炉》对幼年雷斯林的描写。
> 
> 我愛羅回去以後，會過得非常非常差(。) 但是很多年後，他也會收養他的命運之子。至少現在，杰洛特幫他緩解了他童年最痛苦的那段時間。  
> 以我愛羅為圓心兩百米內不會有人被允許摔死，非常適合做白狼的腿部掛件(認真)
> 
> 我真的好喜歡雷吉斯和杰洛特在遊戲裡的氛圍！希望有模仿出那種說不清的感覺！


End file.
